Stalking Faith
by Dameon Johnson
Summary: How are you going to escape a madhouse ? Kelly/Cody
1. The Kidnapping

Kelly had just got finished shopping with Mickie in Paris on one of WWE's tours. She was happy in every way ! She was with her best friend in Paris shopping. It seemed that nothing could damper her mood, Until this happened.

Kelly and Mickie had just got off the scene in Paris, shopping for dresses to wear at the Hall of Fame ceremony in 2 weeks. Where's a better place to shop for dresses than in Paris ?

"Oh god I'm tired !," Kelly sighed

"You're tired, I may have a million bunioins on my feet," Mickie joked

"Well maybe you should get upstairs"

"K, you coming to my room ?"

"Nah, I'm gonna head over to that store and grab a soda"

"Alright, see ya later girly"

"K, see ya"

Kelly didn't know that choosing to go to the store was going to put her in grave danger.

When Kelly started walking, she heard a car schreeching down the street.

"Stupid speeders," She mumbled

_BZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Kelly's phone started ringing. It was her boyfriend, Cody.

"Hey Babe !" she answered

"Hey, what you doing ?"

Before Kelly could get another word out, that 'car' that she heard turned out to be a van. And another thing, that 'car' was coming for her.

"OH MY GOD !" Kelly screamed as she saw the van coming towards her.

"What ?" Cody yelled but Kelly was too terrified to answer

Kelly started running and running until she came across a small alley.

Kelly thought for a moment to think if the car could fit then started going towards it. She was running down the alley but the car followed her in. This wasn't an accident, somebody was stalking her.

She took one glance back after she had dropped her blackberry and saw a licence plate that said 'CRZY K HELL340'.

_could it be ? _she thought

And yes, it was him. She took a glance through the window to see that sadistic, evil face of Kane.

Kelly was near a dead end, there was no way out. The monster had gotten out of the car, slowly stalking Kelly. He had a white washclothe, clenching it in his hands. She couldn't move, the fear that she had was taking over her body. She remembered that she was still on the phone with Cody. When she slowly reached her phone up to her ear, she could still hear Cody yelling asking what was going on. Kelly said as much as she could before the Big Red Machine took three more steps before he had reached her.

"Help" she whispered

Before Kelly knew it, she was out. The monster had knocked her out with chloroform. Kelly's lifeless body just layed there in Kane's arms while he was laughing evily. There was no telling what he was gonna do


	2. The Investigation

Cody's body stood there frozen in the middle of the room. He couldn't move one muscle. He stood for 3 minutes until he snapped out of it and called the police.

"_911 what's your emergency ?," The operator said in his very bad English_

"Please help, my girlfriend, she's been kidnapped !"

"_Sir please calm down, where do you live ?"_

"I'm not from here, I'm on a tour with my job"

_"Where are you located ?"_

"Um, I'm at the Hotel Britannique or something like that"

_"Okay sir, someone will be right over"_

"Please hurry !"

Cody started pacing back and forward waiting for the police to come. It felt like someone had stomped on his head. He was devastated, his girlfriend was in the  
hands of a mad man ! He ran downstairs to the lobby so that the police could find him.

"Oh, thank god your here !" Cody said

"Que dites-vous ?" The policeman said in french

"What ?" he said confusingly

Before Cody got really confused, another cop came over.

"What seems to be the problem ?"

"My girlfriend was kidnapped earlier today"

"When was the last time you saw her ?"

"Here, but the last time I spoke to her, she was on the phone while she was getting kidnapped"

"Where was she ?"

"I don't know, but it sounded like she was walking"

Cody finally came to his senses and started to remember that Mickie had gone with Kelly that day.

"Follow me," Cody yelled as he started running towards the emergency stairs

**This Chapter Is Super-Duper Short !  
But Still, I hope you enjoyed it !**


End file.
